


Subterfuge

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [365]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva is playing a dangerous game and Tony knows it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/01/2000 for the word [subterfuge](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/01/subterfuge).
> 
> subterfuge  
> A deceptive device or stratagem.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #083 Games.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Subterfuge

Tony watched Ziva carefully. He didn’t want to reveal his suspicions, so he used to his undercover skills to make it so that she didn’t realize how close he was watching her. He’d known from the time Ziva joined the team that Ziva was playing a dangerous game. Seeing her subterfuge regarding Rivkin, only reinforced Tony’s belief that she didn’t know what she was getting into.

The real reason that he let Vance feed him to the wolf named Eli David wasn’t for NCIS, but for his inherent compassion. He didn’t love Ziva. He never had, but her naivete reminded him of his childhood self when dealing with his father before he realized just how little his father cared. He wanted to show Ziva the truth. He hoped that if her eyes were opened that she would be able to make better decisions and not screw herself up over her father like he had for many years.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
